Ten 100 Word Drabbles
by Natalia173
Summary: My roommate gave me ten songs and a fandom. I gave her ten drabbles. I included just about every character.


_Psych_ isn't really my fandom but I did a thing where if you gave me ten songs, I would write ten drabbles. My roommate participated and I told her that, since she liked _Psych _so much, I would write her some. I've seen enough of the show to at least not screw anything up for drabbles. I figured that I'd post them on here and see what you thought. Enjoy!

**1. Sweet Caroline - Glee Cast**

"So," Jules said.

"So," Shawn answered. "Another bad guy caught."

"It _is_ what we do."

"Yeah, but usually it takes longer. I planned for at least another four hours of mystery solving. Now what do I do?"

"It's only five," Jules said. "Why don't you eat dinner? That'll kill some time."

"You could eat dinner with me."

She seemed to think about it for a minute then smiled. "Ok."

"C'mon, Jules, it's just- wait did you just say yes?"

She didn't answer, just walked towards the door.

"Jules! Were you serious!" he shouted after her. "Was that a yes? Jules!"

**2. The Addams Family Theme**

"C'mon, you really wouldn't want to meet them?"

"No, Shawn, they're scary."

"Not even the bald one, Gus?"

"No, Shawn, so don't even do what I think you're going to do."

"Admit it though; the mom is a total hottie."

"She is creepy and kooky. Just like it says."

"That's just to add a little bit of mystery."

"They're not mysterious; they just freak me out."

"That's because you're a wimp, Gus."

"I am not, Shawn." The two friends were silent for a moment before Shawn spoke up again.

"I can't believe you wouldn't want to meet The Addams Family."

**3. Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson**

The warehouse was dark but backup was waiting just outside, ever ready to rush the building should Jules and Lassiter not be able handle it. The back was covered by uniforms. The detectives had their guns drawn.

Lassiter signaled and went in first. He checked the rooms, making sure they were all clear. He didn't see the guy sneak up behind him until it was too late. Two shots rang out.

The thug slumped to Lassiter's feet. Jules had her gun still trained on him. Only when Lassiter took his pulse did she lower it.

"Thanks," Lassiter said.

"Anytime, Carlton."

**4. The River - Good Charlotte (feat. M. Shadows and Synyster Gates)**

"I knew I'd find you here," Madeline said. "It's not your fault he died."

"It was my job to protect him and I didn't do that."

"You weren't even there."

"But I should have been," he told her. "I shouldn't have let him go."

"You didn't_ let_ him go. In fact, if I remember correctly, you told him not to."

"I could have locked him in a closet, tied him up, something."

"Henry, he was a big boy. He made the same decision you would've. You should be proud of him for saving that girl."

"But he was my _son_."

**5. Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park**

"I quit."

"You can't quit, Shawn," Chief Vick said, not even looking up.

"I have to. I can't do this anymore."

She looked up from the paper work in front of her. "You'd never forgive yourself if you stopped looking for him. You _can't_ quit. I don't think you're able."

"He killed Jules and Gus, all because of me. Who's next? My dad? Lassiter? You? I _have_ to quit."

"And when he kills someone else _because_ you quit? What will you do then?"

Shawn couldn't answer her.

"See? Even now, you can't stop yourself. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Spencer."

**6. Inside Out - Eve 6**

"It wasn't me," Shawn told everyone. "Gus saved _me_."

"Shawn!"

"Don't try and deny it, Gus. I know that you don't like the spotlight, but you should take credit it." Jules and Lassiter looked skeptical.

"Shawn isn't telling the complete truth," Gus said. "He did more than he's letting on."

"I only figured out that it was a barber shop. Gus was the one who figured which one. He even took out the crook."

"Really, Gus?" Jules asked him.

"What can I say; sometimes these things just come to me."

"Good job, Guster," Lassiter said, patting him on the shoulder.

**7. Dominick the Donkey - Lou Monte**

"You cheated!"

"Did not," Shawn said. "Photographic memory, remember?"

"You're memory isn't so good that you can see through a blindfold," Gus countered. "You cheated."

"Gus, I can't see anything. See the blindfold?" He pointed to the bandanna over his eyes. "All I see is purple. No donkey in sight."

"Then how did you get the tail right on it?"

"I told you, photographic memory."

"And what color are my shoes."

"Black."

"See! You cheated."

"How does that prove I'm cheating?"

"I was wearing blue flip flops when you put the blindfold on. Now they're black."

"…That doesn't prove anything."

**8. Video Killed the Radio Star – Buggles**

"_Centerfold_!" Shawn argued.

"No way! That song is obscene. _Video Killed the Radio Star_ is _way_ better," Gus said.

"That song is stupid. _Centerfold _has a better tune."

"If you could even call it that."

"Because _Video Killed the Radio Star_ makes me want to dance?" Shawn asked. "_Centerfold_ rules."

"It's about a guy being in love with a magazine, Shawn."

"Better than whining how MTV ruined your life, Gus."

"What are you two fighting about?" Jules asked.

"The best song of the 80s," Shawn said.

"_Jessie's Girl_," she answered without hesitation.

"That is a pretty good song," Gus said.

**9. We Are the Champions – Queen**

"WE WON!!" Shawn and Gus high-fived.

"You cheated!" Juliet contended. "I demand a rematch."

"Yeah, there's no way we lost to a couple of nitwits like you," Lassiter said.

"No way. We won fair and square," Shawn said.

"Yeah, fair and square," Gus agreed.

"Of course you agree with him," Jules said, "you're on his team."

"You had an unfair advantage," Lassiter said. "You've done this way more than we have."

"Or maybe you're just a sore loser," Gus told him.

"I am not!"

"It's ok," Shawn told him. "Really, no one expected you to be good at Mortal Kombat."

**10. If You Only Knew – Shinedown**

"You think it looks good?" Jules asked, spinning in the mirror once again.

"I think you look great," Shawn told her honestly.

"You always think I look good."

"Yeah, but this is my honest-to-God, best friend answer. White is a good color on you."

She was at her final fitting and could already feel the butterflies. "Thanks, Shawn. I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime." He came over, hugging her. "I love you, Jules. You're one of my best friends."

"You know, I couldn't do this without you."

"I know," he said, swallowing his emotions. "Scott's a very lucky guy."


End file.
